V for Victory
by Phoenix Reece
Summary: Oneshot. They were weapons, and weapons inevetiably lead to an arms race. But what happens when one country creates the perfect killing machine? Victory.


**Author's Note**

Hello, Pokemon archive. This is my first, and possibly last foray into this particular flavor of fanfics, so bear with me, this isn't going to be a normal Pokemon story.

Based off of a particular Pokemon creepypasta(No points for guessing!) this is,

Well, I shouldn't spoil too much. Let's just say that the idea of a "Victory Pokemon" brought to mind some old American propaganda.

**V for Victory**

"Lt." The soldier opened the door, "Right in here, the doctor is waiting." The man he had stopped chuckled, briefly.

"I haven't been called that in a while," The figure of a rough, aged man, slid past him. Gray hair neatly buzzed, and his militant stride belied his status as a civilian. The dimly lit room into which he entered was padded, he was used to the feeling of such a domicile, having similar conditions for years. Underneath the single, uncovered light bulb was the man he would be confessing to. A younger man than he sat across from him, a thick plate of glass separated them, and a speaker connected the rooms in voice. On his end was a pitcher of water, and a small plastic glass

"Why are you here?" The Lt. stood, refusing to move out of the doorway. He rubbed his stubble, trying to make sense of the situation, "I was told I could give the information in silence."

"You can, and you will." The young man motioned the Lt. over, and he reluctantly sat across from him, "You will speak into this recording device, and I will play it back on my end."

"Why? Can't you just record it, and wait for me to leave to hear it?"

"We've found people are less likely to lie when they're being watched. The last few soldiers were ferocious liars. I should also have you know this room is being monitored, heart beat and body temperature are being taken into account to certify that you are truthful."

The Lt. sat, somewhat defeated, somewhat accepting, "You don't have to worry; the last thing I want to do is keep this secret. Funny, this is the closest to therapy I've ever gotten. I suppose I owe you fuckers, for once."

The young man didn't react to his comments, "If you have any complaints, or questions, you can reconnect our speakers. Until then, you can begin recording at your leisure, I will be severing our link.. now."

The speakers cut off, leaving him without their faint hum. Somewhat of a relief, it helped him concentrate. He hesitated, placing a single finger on the recorder, before finally clicking down on it. Something tumbled inside, and it began to hiss and pop, his cue to begin.

" Well, I'm not entirely sure what you want, or how far back I should begin. But I can assume having more information will only make you bastards happier. So let's go to the beginning, shit you read in history books. It all started about a century and a half ago, around the turn of the millennia. From what the upper ranks told me, it started with the Japanese. Harmless gene splicing was what they called it. Of course, that changed when they finally made something of it.

Something changed in those lab rats. They began to adapt much quicker than anything else they'd seen. Whatever they did, they altered the way it reacted to its environment. They began to electrocute it, test it's endurance to pain. You've seen the results, I'm sure, that little lab rat became very famous amongst the scientific community. Of course, it didn't stop there, did it?"

The Lt. was looking directly at the man across from him, but he returned his glance without a word. Lt. cleared his throat, and continued,

" I apologize, I just assumed you knew something about, or at least your grandfather did. Anyway, like I was saying, this experimentation had some serious side effects. Reckless DNA tampering eventually created a virus, something they'd never seen before. Mutated cells traveled fast through the air, despite their best efforts the virus infected and altered 99% of the wildlife in Japan, and spread quickly to the surrounding isles. That's when China got involved. They were outraged, what with all the mutant animals. They took over and quarantined the entire place, and were trying to get rid of the infected as fast as they could. Euthanasia was an obvious choice, but America proposed another option.

The speakers sparked to life again, the Lt. paused the recording, and the man spoke again, "Sir, if I could ask why you know this?"

"I've given a lot to the community, and I was always a history buff. The government repaid all those years I sold to them with a bit of information. Any other questions?"

The static ended, and the Lt. took that as a no. He sighed, oddly calm considering the situation, before sipping a bit from the water from the cup. Slowly, he restarted the recorder.

"As I was saying, America needed to resolve a bit of its debt to China, so they disguised this as an opportunity to do just that. They agreed to take the 'Biohazard' off their hands, and the Chinese were so spooked that they handed it off to America no questions asked. At the time being North America had political control of most of the Central and South America. So of course America began storing them in controlled facilities in that general area. Japan was cleansed, and the problem was solved, for the time being.

"Of course, it wasn't that simple. America tried their best, but the virus moved quickly through the air. Most of South America was infected. Every animal down there was changed. I don't how it happened so quickly. Within a span of a year they had all mutated. And the military couldn't be happier. I say they planned it like this, given how quickly they began the "Pocket Monsters" project. They started introducing the mutated animals to humans, but every test subject seemed to be unable to catch the virus from the animal, whereas household pets and lab rats needed only to be near it to change. What was incredible, though, was how quickly they bonded. The "Monsters" were like puppies, and would obey whoever they chose to bond to unquestioningly. Amazing, considering the lethality of the damn things."

"Excuse me," The speaker buzzed again, "Is it not true you had a particularly special bond to a "Pokemon" you served with?"

The Lt. hesitated, and replied, "I believe we agreed to no personal questions." And with that the static cut out again.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, the pocket monster project. Around that time, a very interesting coincidence occurred. One researcher, along with a team of scientists had developed a system to store organic life as computer data. No human would ever attempt it, but they turned it to good use on the Pokemon. The government even started sponsoring a "Pokemon League" to encourage children to bond with Pokemon at a young age. It's sick, but it was all about the military power. Which led to more conflict, a living, breathing arms race, if you will. First, of course, China felt threatened, so they began breeding-

The speaker interrupted the Lt. again, the man on the other side spoke, "How did China obtain the Pokemon?"

"Same way Japan got them back. The Sea. We never imagined it would get into the oceans, but it had a delayed effect, so when America and China "Cleansed" Japan, it turned out we missed a spot. China attempted to shut down America's "Pokemon League" but failed in the ensuing war. It was quick, the well trained Pokemon on America's side turned the tides quicker than we thought possible.

He paused, his tone stepped away from its militant form to a slight quiver of fear, "Three months, fucking three months to end a war. I'd never seen anything like it. I even started to fear the thing I fought with, but I knew better. They were loyal for life.

"Of course, even with America shutting down China's war effort, the bastards kept on it. Secretly, they began work on a super Pokemon, one with godly powers. But it became too intelligent, self aware. It broke free of the testing facility and killed at least 130 civilians and scientists before escaping. We've yet to find it.

"Lt, that was number 150, correct?"

"Yes, Mewtwo, they called it. It was named after an urban legend, some people claimed that the pokemon had a god that caused their mutation, called it "Mew". But that's another story.

"Even though it was failed, China's attempt spooked pretty much everyone else. Japan managed to snag some DNA off of the sea creatures, and claimed that they could create a pokemon that could manipulate time. Of course, they couldn't control it either, and while I don't believe it really could time travel, we're probably never going to find where it did disappear to. Then Russia supposedly bought some DNA from the black market weapons dealer, used it to fabricate a pokemon they said could bend the fabric of reality. It got too smart too, and used whatever powers it had to seal itself away from humanity in a rock. Even America was afraid, and…"

He paused, for a long while the Lt. sat in complete silence. He lifted the glass to take a drink, but hesitated, and thought for a moment. He stared at the plastic glass and pitcher, and realized for a moment exactly what had happened to the others.

Almost reading his mind, the speaker snapped to life again, "You could probably guess the choice of decor, Lt. The first one broke the glass and slit his jugular, the second attacked me and managed hang himself off the light fixture. The last one tried to kill me, and the soldier standing at the door behind you had to kill him to save me. It's a messy business Lt, and you're the last one left. Try to keep your composure.

The Lt. clicked the button to restart the recorder, and spoke calmly, clearly,

"America thought they were smarter. Opertaion "Liberty Ticket" was what we called it. The pokemon was the Victory pokemon. We used it to end the fighting, all of it. Victini was its nickname, number 494. What we did was we programmed it like a computer. It only knew how to fight, and Jesus, it knew how to fight. I served beside it in China, Russia, Europe. Every last one ended up a smoldering pile of rubble. Finally, we came back, we were called heroes. The fucking thing wiped out half the civilizations on earth, and little kids were clutching stuffed animals of it and waving to it as it floated down the streets. And just when we thought it was over, we found out the one flaw in its programming.

"No one gave it a fucking off switch. The end of the wars came, and we told it that now there was peace. 494 didn't understand. It couldn't comprehend that we had run out of things for it to kill. And that's when it turned. Fatal logic error, whatever you want to call it. It started burning buildings, people. I fought it. I tried to stop it. It didn't understand peace, only victory."

"How did you escape, Lt? Hardly any of the six million there survived. Counting the soldiers only about five hundred, was it?" The man almost seemed to be mocking him; the Lt was overcome with disgust. He began to speak, but something began to burn in his chest. He clutched it, and could only grunt in pain.

It was as if memories were stirring up the pain again, his old wounds. The speaker echoed its last question, this time angrier, "I asked you a question, Lt., How did you escape?"

"I told you. These "Monsters" are loyal for life" He pushed his chair away from the table, and began to leave, "We're done here."

The man's gaze didn't leave the Lt for a moment, and suddenly he realized the speaker was still on. They wanted something else.

"Do you think you can fight it? Do you think you have any chance? We had three hundred and forty five soldiers, armed to the teeth and accompanied by six pokemon each. Standard issue. And none of us came close to killing it."

The man sat, silent, for a moment, before responding, "I see no other option, Lt."

He opened the door and left, speaking calmly over his shoulder, "See you in hell Gary."

The door slammed shut, and for a moment, the man waited, before pressing down on the recorder in front of him, slowly. Before the click to signify the end of the message, the man whispered into its speaker, "Thanks for helping, Surge."

* * *

And that's all I have to say. I hope you've enjoyed my little story. Please review, if you've the time.


End file.
